In general, substrates (e.g. a wafer) may be processed while being attached to a substrate carrier. Conventionally, the substrate is adhered to the substrate carrier using an adhesive, e.g. a polymer adhesive. This may result in residual adhesive after the substrate is released from the substrate carrier which may impair further process steps, e.g. depositing one or more layers on the substrate. For example, the residual adhesive may impair the adhesion of layers to the substrate, resulting in partially released or weakly attached layers on the substrate.
Additionally, the adhesives may degas, e.g. when the substrate is processed in low pressure or high temperature, wherein these degassing products may contaminate the processing atmosphere, e.g. resulting in process faults. For example, the degassing products may impair the deposition and growth of layers and may cause growth defects. For example, the degassing products may impair the adhesion of layers to the substrate, resulting in partially released or weakly attached layers on the substrate.